The Visitor
by freedomfighter82
Summary: What would happen to the world if the entire league was killed off? One woman is about to make sure that doesn't happen. Ch. 8 is UP! SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! Also, I had to correct something!
1. Ch 1

Hello all! This is my second attempt at a story, so I hope you enjoy! I have no rights to the LXG or any characters or objects used in this story except Marian, Jarson, and the Dargonites. Oh, and the Sensor, but that was really a dog whistle improvised. Hope you enjoy and please review, good or bad, I love opinions on how to fix the story! Okay, here it is chapter one of The Visitor! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Augh! Duck, duck!" Sawyer yelled. Skinner did more than duck, he hit the ground and rolled. The winged creature they were battling was quite good at sudden drops from the sky.  
  
"I don't understand it! All we were doing was walking down the street and this thing just attacked. What did we do to it?" Skinner yelled from his position on the ground.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks pissed!" Sawyer yelled. Suddenly the creature took a swooping dive at Sawyer. He yelled and hit the ground, hands over head. He would pull his pistols and fire at the stupid thing, but Mina had forced him to leave them at the headquarters. "You look idiotic walking around London with those things attached to your hips." Thanks a lot, Mina, Sawyer thought now.  
  
"Uh-oh, here it comes again!" Skinner yelled. Sawyer looked up and saw the thing swoop right at him. At the last second, he rolled to the right and the thing crashed into the ground, where it flew up into the air again as though it hadn't felt a thing. Skinner jumped up off the ground and said, "Okay, that's it you stupid bird!" He ran to the building they were next to, grabbed a two-by-four he saw on the ground, came out and held it like a baseball bat and said, "Alright, you flying piss ant. Come eat wood!" Sawyer looked over and saw Skinner swing at the thing just as it flew at him. He hit it right in the face. The thing tumbled and hit the ground. As Sawyer got off the ground, the "flying piss ant" got up and flew off.  
  
"Is that it?" Sawyer asked Skinner.  
  
"I guess." They started laughing and laughing. Then, a bright blue sphere opened right at the right of Sawyer and a person came running out and flung themselves at Sawyer, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What the..." was the only thing he had time to say as the thing suddenly passed by overhead and missed. Skinner jumped back and looked shocked. The person who had jumped out of the blue sphere leaped up and said, "Are you alright?" Sawyer suddenly realized that it was a woman. But before he could say anything, she picked up her gun and aimed at the flying being that was flying right back at them. She aimed, but instead of a bullet or, well any object, the gun emitted a high-pitched shrieking sound that hit the things ears, making it double over and crash into the ground and stop moving. She dropped the gun from her face and smiled cockily.  
  
She dropped the gun on the ground and walked over to Sawyer, who was still on the ground. She looked down at him and said, "Agent Thomas Sawyer?" He nodded, not having been called Thomas since his Aunt Polly in St. Petersburg. "Good," was all she said. Skinner walked over and said, "Pardon me, but who the hell are you?" She ignored him, sticking out her hand and pulling Sawyer to his feet. Then she looked at both of them and said, "My name is Agent Marian Andrews. I'm from the year 2390. I'm with the American Central Intelligence Agency." Noticing the blank looks on their faces, she said, "Don't worry about it. It's just an organization America set up to protect itself from enemies. I'm a secret agent."  
  
Finally finding his voice, Sawyer said, "How the heck are you from 2390 and here in 1901 at the same time?"  
  
"It's called a time portal. We invented them. Well, not quite. We took ours from the ideas of many other scholars. The idea has existed for many a century, but few have ever taken the idea and put it to good use. There was one man who actually managed time travel, but his machine was destroyed and the research never found until ten years ago my time."  
  
"Okay, but why are you here? And what the hell was that thing you shot at that thing? And what was that thing? If you shot at it at all. More like shouted at it. But what the hell was it?" Skinner asked.  
  
Marian looked at Sawyer and said, "Did you understand what he just asked?"  
  
Sawyer grinned and replied, "I think what he was trying to say was why did you come here, what was the creature you just shot down, and what did you kill it with? Something like that."  
  
"Ah. Okay, less complicated first. That creature was a Dargonite, a monster created by the villain Jarson, who is little more than monster himself. The gun I fired at the Dargonite with was a Sensor gun, which tracks down Dargonites and emits this extremely loud shriek that is ten times worse than our ears pick up because their ears are extra sensitive. That was what killed it. It's sort of like an extra sensitive dog whistle."  
  
Sawyer and Skinner frowned when they heard dog whistle. The woman noticed their confusion and said, "It's a whistle, you blow it and... oh never mind. Anyway, the reason that I am here is that I came to save your lives. All of them. Agent Thomas Sawyer, Rodney Skinner, Wilhemina Harker, Dr. Henry Jekyll and Captain Nemo. The Central Intelligence Agency sent me back in time for that purpose and to stop Jarson. Any questions?"  
  
Sawyer and Skinner looked at her with dumbfounded expressions. She sighed. "This is gonna take awhile."  
  
Okay, that was the first chapter! A little short, but that seemed a good place to stop. Next chapter will be an explanation. And PLEASE review! Pweeeeeeeeeeeze! Okay enough with that baby talk. 


	2. Ch 2

Hello again! I do not own the LXG or anything else besides Marian, Dargonites, and Jarson. Sorry that took so long! I have got to learn to be punctual! Also, I kept running back through the story and getting myself confused! I hope that you won't be! Okay, chapter 2, thanks to all who reviewed, thank ya, thank ya. Now, on with our story! But first, shout outs!  
  
Krisian You might not want a Dargonite after you get it. They are very hard to maintain and very spoiled. And tend to reek havoc, but if you want one. Thanks for the great review and I am very glad that you enjoyed it! Yes, Marian does have a cool job. Don't worry, you can have her job. All you have to do is join the CIA, wait till they invent time travel and voila! Okay, maybe not so easy. Here, have a cookie.  
  
Clez I didn't doubt you! Thanks for the review and see! I updated! I am very happy that you are intrigued. Here, take a cookie.  
  
Funyun Yes, I know, Mina should not have made him take off his guns. Not that they would have helped much. More on that later. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed. Have a cookie.  
  
Okay! Now, I am not fooling you, really, on with the story!  
  
Mina sat a cup of coffee in front of their strange new visitor inside their headquarters in London. "Mmm, thank you, Mina." Mina nodded and sat down next to Jekyll. Just ten minutes ago, Sawyer and Skinner had brought in this strange new arrival, where they explained in a hurried rush what had happened. Mina had made the coffee while they had explained. Now it was ready and this future woman was about to speak. She set the coffee cup down on the table (coaster provided) and began her story.  
  
"My name is Agent Marian Bethany Andrews. I am from the year 2039. I have come to save you all from ultimate annihilation. Just today, twenty or so minutes ago, two of your own members would have died had I not come at the exact moment I needed to."  
  
"Very convient of you, Miss Andrews." Nemo replied skeptically.  
  
"Please, call me Maria. And yes, it was convient, because I knew the exact second of their deaths."  
  
"And we appreciate your knowledge very much." Sawyer said.  
  
She smiled and said, "As you have already probably realized, I am American, born and raised in New York City, New York. But this is not about my past. It is about your future, which must continue to exist if my own past, present, and future can ever be cleansed."  
  
Seeing the confused looks on their faces, she said, "In my present, 2039, the world is in chaos. Wars between humans and Dargonites rage through what is left of our streets every day. Your present day London smells so different to me, because I have grown up smelling burnt flesh and rubble, smoke and artillery. Your wildest visions of complete and utter destruction can not come close to how I live. What the world is like. And it is all because of a man named Theodore Jarson."  
  
Maria paused for a sip of coffee. Talking so much hurt her throat. She sat for a second, remembering the sights, the smells, how horrid things are or will be since she was currently in 1901 and 2039 was not here yet. She remembered living on her stomach, having to always lie or crawl by day and night, since those damn Dargonites could see through the dark. Settled, she began again.  
  
"Theodore Jarson was an extremely smart and crazy man. He created these monsters, the Dargonites. He was a scientist until the thought of power ruined the sane half of his brain. He has started creating and controlling his minion monsters, one of which he sent to you two, Agent Sawyer and Mr. Skinner, to kill you."  
  
"So wait," Sawyer interrupted, "this guy is here, in London? This mad man who wants us dead? Perfect. Just perfect. And how the heck did you..."  
  
"Wait, Agent Sawyer. Please let me finish. Before I explain anything else, let me tell you that some things might be rather odd to your ears, but please remember that I am from a different millennium and some technology I have grown up with may seem very different to you, so please bear with me. First, I'm going ahead and clearing up one misconception that you seem to be getting confused with. Jarson lives in your time, now, not mine. His grandchildren and the Dargonites rule my time. He created the Dargonites and he passed the formula down to his children and so on and so forth. That is the reason I had to come back here and stop him killing you, the only people strong enough to take him and the Dargonites down, which he had ended up doing when you weren't prepared or when you even knew what you were up against. Also, to see if I could manage to destroy him and the formula, so that my time could function the way it is supposed to. I had to come back. I had to save you. Your future annihilation of Jarson has to happen, or a peaceful world can never exist for me or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Okay, luv, ya told us a little bit of his history. But why the heck are you here? Especially considering who YOU are?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Do you mean that I am American or that I am a woman?"  
  
"Sorta both."  
  
"Alright, well, I will tell you. Female segregation is not exactly common in the year 2039. Women can have any job and they have every right given to men. We have worked hard for it and we have earned it. Women are now regarded just as highly as men. And besides, the agency searched high and low for someone able to fill the certain requirements. Which are skilled in weaponry and fighting and all your other random agent preliminary stuff, but there was one more requirement a little harder to fill. That was that the person themselves would have an extraordinary power all their own."  
  
The league looked surprised at that comment. They watched incredulously at her as she took a sip of coffee and began again. "I was the only agent with a special power all my own. I was telekinetic. I know you know what that means. Intelligence had some reservations about sending me, but I managed to convince them."  
  
"Why did you want to go? I mean, time travel is probably dangerous, especially if they just figured out how to do it. Why did you sign up for the suicide mission?" Tom asked.  
  
She smiled at him. "It was the chance of a lifetime. The chance to meet the legends. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Sure, there were plenty of risks. I trained in secret for three years. But I didn't care. I had grown up hearing your stories. I researched every thing about you. When I heard about this, I wanted to go so much that no danger from a machine was going to stop me. You don't realize how excited I am to meet you."  
  
"Ah! So we're famous in this time, eh?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Not quite. Hardly anyone really realizes what you did, and most people aren't that interested anyway. But I was. All five of you had been my heroes and heroines growing up. I was just so amazed at all you did. That's why when they told me about the mission, I immediately said yes. Because I have wanted to know you for so long."  
  
Nemo then said, "I understand these things you speak of, except for one part. You said future annihilation. How did you know that we would kill him?"  
  
Marian smiled at him and said, "Because I have faith in you. Because I have researched you and have read about all your adventures and exploits. I know you as though I had lived with each of you my entire life, and I have lived in the ruined time that I speak of. I know how your actions can change the world. I know you and I know this is a lot to grasp at the moment, but the fate of the entire world now rests in our hands. It may not seem like a good world, especially some of the things that I know of that happen in the future, but we need it, and I don't want to see my family, my friends to have to live in the corrupt, segregated, exploited, and slave world I speak of. Please help me, even if you do not understand. I myself do not understand entirely. But please help, for this world's sake and for your sakes as well. Please help."  
  
Finished, Marian looked at them with her deep, pleading eyes. Nemo looked at the rest of them, while they seemed to talk with their own eyes. Then he looked back at her and said, "We'll do it. We may not understand, but we will do it." Marian smiled and got up.  
  
Mina said, "You said there was an attack after the one on Sawyer and Skinner on the rest of us. When is the next one for our own forewarning?"  
  
Suddenly they heard a crash and felt the room shake. They heard the shriek of something animal like above them and outside. Marian looked at them all and said, "Right now, actually. That a problem?"  
  
Okay! There ya go, second chapter! And so sorry again that that took so long! I hope you are not confused! If you are, tell me and I will try to explain a little more next chapter! And PLEASE review! Hope you and enjoyed and thanks to my reviewees! Cookies for everyone! 


	3. Ch 3

Hello all! Thanks for my great reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own the LXG or anyone else except for Marian, Jarson, and the Dargonites. Okay, thank you everyone who reviewed, you may each have a cookie! Oh what the heck, have as many cookies as ya want! Plenty to go around! Okay, before we start this chapter, shoutouts!  
  
Sethoz- I am glad that you like the story! Don't worry, I refer to myself in third person all the time, yes freedom does. Lol. Glad you like and look! Here's the next part!  
  
Funyun- I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes coffee is very good. Yes, it may seem incredible, but the league has had many more exploits from 1899- 1901. That's a span of around three years, considering the entire first one happened in a week! The extent of her powers, what Jarson's kin do in her time, if they see him or not and how psycho he really is will be answered as time goes on, so you have to read to find out! Yes, her timing is impeccable, isn't it?  
  
Okay, now, on with chapter 3! By the way, it said 'call me Maria' before, but I accidentally left off the n a couple of times, so it should be Marian. Just an FYI. NOW! On with chapter 3!   
  
"Oh, well thanks for the update Marian!" Skinner yelled as they all jumped up.  
  
"How do we defend ourselves against these things?" Sawyer yelled. "When Skinner and I got attacked, it just kept coming!"  
  
"You have to aim for a sensitive part of the body! The ears, the underbelly, or the wings are where a Dargonite is most sensitive! The rest of the body is covered by a leather skin so thick, bullets seem to just bounce off!" As soon as Marian said this, a Dargonite crashed through the ceiling of their headquarters. It emitted an unearthly shriek that made Jekyll and Mina clasp their hands to their ears.  
  
"Well, now's the time to put that knowledge to good use!" Skinner cried. Skinner turned and grabbed one of the ornamental swords on the wall and sliced off an ear. The Dargonite shrieked again, turned, and flew out of the hole it created. While it was flying out, Sawyer grabbed his two colt pistols and fired, but the underbelly was turned away from him, and the wings were already out of the hole.  
  
"Damn!" Skinner cried. "Is that it? I cut off it's ears and it leaves? Well, that was easier than I thought."  
  
"No, Skinner! It will be back VERY soon! And it will be even more pissed off because you cut off it's ears!" Marian yelled at him.  
  
"You said the ears are one of the most sensitive parts of the body!" Skinner yelled back.  
  
"I meant the INSIDE of the ear! Where it hears! Not the outside! It doesn't do anything but piss him off if you cut them off! I meant like scream at the stupid thing or something! Why are we yelling at each other?" She yelled back at him.  
  
"I don't know!" Skinner screamed. "I mean, I don't know." He said in a much quieter voice. Marian put a hand to her face in exasperation. When she did this she looked up through the hole. What she say made her drop the hand to her side, her mouth curving into an O of surprise.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" She screamed the last part out. "Everybody away from the center, to the walls! NOW!" She screamed. No one had time to wonder as she ran to a wall and pressed herself against it. They just immediately followed in her stance. Suddenly, it seemed like the entire ceiling was disintegrated as a flock of Dargonites flew through the ceiling.  
  
There were four of them, the one leading the pack as the Dargonite Skinner cut the ears off of. They flew and went after each consecutive member of the team, one attacking two of them, while Marian ran to her gun in the middle of the floor. The Dargonite attacking Mina saw her and tried to fly past, but as soon as it turned Mina grabbed one of her long silver daggers, took hold of a wing, and stabbed the Dargonite right in the chest. Marian looked up and nodded her appreciation. Mina returned the nod and ran to help another member.  
  
Marian ran to the center of the room where her 'Sensor' as she had called it to Sawyer and Skinner had been thrown from the impact of the Dargonites. She picked it up and shot out the sound, which made Mina and Jekyll clap their hands to their ears as two of the Dargonites fell to the ground. But the one without the ears, the one attacking Skinner, did not hear the Sensor and remained attacking him. Marian dropped the gun as she and the rest of the league ran after the Dargonite.  
  
Nemo got there first, slid under the beast and stabbed at the belly as Mina and Marian attacked the wings. Sawyer and Jekyll ran around to get Skinner out of the things claws. This one, even as Nemo stabbed at its underside and Mina and Marian attacked at its wings, still was trying to tear Skinner apart. Sawyer and Jekyll's attempts to getting Skinner out of the beast's claws was unavailing. Skinner was gasping for breath (they could see this because he was entirely covered in greasepaint) and it seemed as though the creature was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Then, Sawyer whipped out a pistol and shot the claws off, narrowly missing Skinner. The Dargonite then dropped him, and at that moment Nemo punctured the creature's heart. It fell over to the side, taking Mina and Marian with it. They got up and looked in disdain at what was once their headquarters. They heard Skinner moan and rushed over to him.  
  
Skinner looked up and said weakly, "It was about time ya got over here." Marian and Mina smiled, while Sawyer shook his head and laughed. Jekyll and Nemo did not react.  
  
Jekyll said, "We have to get you to my room. I have some medicine you can take to dull the pain while we patch you up."  
  
"I don't need medicine." Skinner said, and tried to get up. "I don't need care, I don't need patching, I don't need..." as soon as he got up, he fell back down, where Jekyll and Sawyer caught and supported him. "Okay, maybe a little help could be useful." The league smiled and helped him up to Jekyll's room.  
  
Jekyll walked out of the room about an hour later to a hall of the rest of the league. "He's going to be fine. It was a little hard there for awhile, considering the man's invisible, but he will be fine. I knocked him with some painkillers, so he's asleep at the moment, but by morning he will be his normal obnoxious self, just with bandages and in some pain."  
  
The league sighed, and then turned to Marian. "Well, what do we do now, future girl?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, in case you didn't notice, there's a big gaping hole over where the ceiling to your library was, so why don't we take care of that, first?" Marian said.  
  
She walked off in the direction of the library. The league followed her, and stopped when she stopped in the library. She looked up at the damage, then turned to see them all looking at her. "What? Do you expect me to pull a ceiling out of my hat? I don't know what to do with this."  
  
Mina said, "Didn't you say you were telekinetic?" When Marian nodded, she said, "Well, can't you fix it?"  
  
"Being telekinetic doesn't mean I can fix a ceiling! I can move objects with my mind, not put a ceiling up!" She started to laugh.  
  
"Well, what can you do then?" Sawyer asked.  
  
"You want to see my powers?" Marian asked. When they nodded, she sighed and said, "Okay."  
  
She looked over at a turned on it's side chair, narrowed her eyes, and the chair righted itself. Then she looked over at some books that we're on the ground, she narrowed her eyes again, and the books flew up onto the shelves. She turned back to them, raising an eyebrow. "Happy?" she asked.  
  
The league, with amazed expressions on their faces, nodded. She looked back at the ceiling and said, "We should put a tarp over that, in case it rains." She walked outside to the storage house.  
  
"Okay. Well, she proved to be extraordinary, didn't she?" Sawyer said.  
  
"With her powers I'm amazed she can't fix the damn ceiling." Mina said.  
  
"Do you trust her story?" Nemo asked.  
  
"I don't know. She seems to know what she's talking about, and she dresses so oddly, as though she were from another time. But I don't know yet." Mina said.  
  
"Well, I trust her. She saved Skinner and me's lives when we first met her, and if you remember, about an hour ago she saved all yours as well." Sawyer said.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout from up ahead. "Mina! Since you're the only one who can fly, can you bring the tarp up here? It's right where I'm standing!" The entire league suddenly looked confused. "Oh whoops, I forgot!" the voice from up on the ceiling said. Then Marian walked through the door. "What the hell?! Weren't you just on the roof? Wait... how the hell did you get on the roof?" Sawyer asked incredulously.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I can astral project." Marian said.  
  
"You can astral what now?" Sawyer asked.  
  
"Astral project. Move my body from one place to the next. Well, move my astral body from one place to the next, anyway." They just stared dumbfoundedly at her. She sighed. "Okay, another demonstration, here we go." Suddenly her head dropped forward on her chest. Then, across the room, another Marian materialized. She walked over to them and said, "See? Astral projection." Then she dematerialized and the Marian with her head down lifted it and said, "So how about that tarp?"  
  
There ya go! The third chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I hope that you review! Don't worry, more explanations in the next chapter! Now review begins bribing with a cookie 


	4. Ch 4

Hey all! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the LXG, as much as I wish (I'm just not that creative). Thanks for my reviews, love you all, and here's your shoutouts:  
  
Clez- I'm glad you're enjoying, and here you are, a little explanation on where her powers came from. Hehe, I'm glad you liked the ceiling out of the hat line. Hehe, toddles. I love that word. My two favorite words are toddles and toady. Okay, sorry. Thanks for the review...s. I feel good, now. Have a cookie or two. Or three, whatever floats your boat.  
  
Okay! Now, on with chapter 4!  
  
Marian looked up at the sky from the roof of the headquarters and smiled up as she felt the first drops of rain that she knew would come. It was London, after all. They had managed to get the tarp up in the nick of time. It was a bigger hole than they had thought and had had to improvise with the rest of the hole. She, Mina, and Sawyer had managed to put it up. She continued to smile as the rain became stronger. She swept her dark brown hair from her face. Her hair was so dark it was almost black, but it was in fact brown. She looked around the roof and at the dark blue tarp, along with the improvisational tools they had used to fill in the hole. Suddenly she heard a shout from down belay.  
  
"Hey, Marian!" She heard Sawyer call to her. She walked over to the edge and smiled down to him. "Get back down here into your actual body! People are getting antsy around you just standing there! Besides, you're gettin' wet and leaving a puddle on the floor! Mina has some questions for ya, too!"  
  
She laughed and dematerialized into her body. She lifted her head and smiled at the league, which at the moment consisted of Mina, Nemo, and Jekyll, as Skinner was asleep in his room and Sawyer was outside. She walked, or rather, squeaked, to the door, as she was still wet. When her astral body got wet, her real body did, too. Whatever happened to her astral body happened to her real, and vice versa. She walked out and said to Sawyer, "Now you're standing out in the rain getting wet!"  
  
He smiled and walked inside. She closed the door and sat on the ground, not wanting to get the chairs wet. "So, what did you want to know?"  
  
Mina began. "First off, what are ALL your powers, to save from any surprises later down the road."  
  
"Just telekinesis and astral projection." Marian replied.  
  
"What is your agenda? You explained this before, but I want to hear it again."  
  
"To save the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and stop Jarson at any means necessary." Marian said immediately. It was as though she didn't even think about it.  
  
"Now that you've stopped the first two attacks, what now?"  
  
"Well, by now, Jarson has probably realized that you aren't dead, as none of his Dargonites returned to him. That means that he is going to hit us harder the next time. Which also means we have to get to him soon."  
  
"Do you have any idea how we are going to do that?" Sawyer asked.  
  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be much help to you, would I? I have a plan, but he may suspect it. We will have to play it by ear."  
  
"What is this plan?" Nemo asked.  
  
"We have to get to Jarson's hideout in Ireland, which if your ship proves to be as fast as I have read, then that will take us about two days. After we arrive, we have to take the guards, there are always two at the front gate, four at the back, nine once you get inside, and then there is Jarson's personal bodyguard. Of course, there are Dargonites everywhere, so you have to be extremely careful. What we have to do is Jekyll and Skinner, you have to get the formula."  
  
"You mean Hyde and Skinner." Jekyll said broodingly.  
  
"No, I mean as Dr. Henry Jekyll. Hyde will attract too much attention, and this needs to be extremely discreet. Just in case, I want you to have a couple of vials of your potion with you. You will be disguised as one of the guards, and you and Skinner have to go to the formula room and steal or destroy every last bit of the formula. Mina, Nemo, I need you to destroy all his research and all his equipment so that no one can ever follow in Jarson's footsteps. Sawyer, you and I will go after Jarson. As you all go, kill as many Dargonites as you possibly can. Except you, Jekyll. You and Skinner can't kill anything unless worse comes to worse. Only until the formula is destroyed can you make yourselves non-discreet. This is a first draft, so improve upon it if you wish. But this has to go perfectly, or Jarson will immediately suspect and he will leave and we might not be able to find him."  
  
The league looked around at each other, and Mina spoke, saying, "It's a good plan."  
  
"Then it is settled. We leave tomorrow. I will prepare the Nautilus." Nemo said.  
  
Marian sighed. She still wasn't used to talking a lot, and now her throat hurt. She looked around and said, "Well, I guess if that is it, then I am going to wash up and go to bed." She turned to leave, then stopped, turned around again and said, "I have a bed, don't I?" Sawyer started laughing.  
  
"Yes, you have a bed. Let me show you to your room." He got up, still chuckling. Marian followed him. He led her down the hall, around a corner and at the end of the hall, he stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Your presidential suite, madam." He made a long sweeping bow and opened the door. The room wasn't extraordinary compared to the others in the headquarters, but to Marian, who had grown up in war and fire, where people lived on their stomachs in the streets, it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. "Oh my God. This room, this bed, it's beautiful." She sat down on the bed and her face changed to that of someone in complete paradise. "This bed is SO soft!" She looked and saw another door, which she opened and squealed with delight. "OH! I get my own bathroom!" Sawyer sat down on the bed, enjoying seeing her run through the bathroom and the bedroom, squealing with delight as she found things. He stopped smiling as he realized why she must be feeling like this.  
  
"It's awful for you in 2039, isn't it?" He asked quietly. Marian's smile dropped and she put the ornate handheld mirror back on the dresser. She shook her head, saying, "Awful isn't a powerful enough word for it." She said this so quietly, Sawyer could barely hear her. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She kept her head down as she began her tale.  
  
"I was born in the year 2019 to soldier parents. The war had been raging ever since 1918. Ever since world war struck, Jarson had unleashed his Dargonites to everyone, for he believed that man was too sick to live. I lived in New York City, which was a hotspot for battles. They raged in the streets almost everyday. The first time I ever remember someone being killed in front of me, I was six. That's just one of my earliest memories. Unfortunately for me, it was my father who was killed."  
  
"My mother managed to last three more years, but when I was nine she died of malnutrition. I was left with my two sisters and my brother, Erin, Chloe, and Orion, which was fine with me, because they were the only ones who seemed to understand me. My mother had detested my powers, which had been inherited through her. She had hated her powers, so she hated mine as well. She didn't hate me, just the powers that as a nine year old, I knew nothing about. But my family that I loved so much wouldn't last. Erin died when I was twelve. A stray bullet hit her in the chest and she died instantly. Orion and Chloe, they were around a longer. Orion died when I was sixteen, by a Dargonite that attacked the fortress we were currently at. Chloe managed to escape with me, but she died four years later, after I had already become an agent and was training to leave for here. Her death was what pushed me on. Made me fight stronger, faster, harder, in vengeance." Marian paused at this time, remembering the carnage and the destruction of her family. She began again.  
  
"At the safe houses, or fortresses as we called them, that we had lived at over the years, not one was better than the other. They were equal amounts of gross, unsanitary, and unclean. We normally shared our rock hard beds with at least three other people. Nothing was our own. We shared bathrooms, clothes, guns, everything. We crawled, we sat, we lay, we hardly ever stood. This went on day and night, because the Dargonites could see in the dark just as well in the daytime, probably even better. We lived in fear of the world around us. When I was eight I could successfully load, unload, clean, and fix guns in the dark. When I was eleven I could name and use any gun put before me. But this was mandatory for everyone, child or adult. If a Dargonite attacked, it was every man for himself. We couldn't stop to worry about others. " She stopped and lifted her head and looked at him.  
  
"It was the happiest day of my life when I became an agent and was told that I would be coming here. This place, this time, these people, you, I had dreamed of seeing since I was a small child. You see, I was educated by my mother and my siblings. My sister, Chloe, was a fanatic of the league and she taught me everything about you all. God, I wish she could see this. That's why this room amazes me, that's why I was so delighted to see a bed and a bathroom all my own. So to answer your question, Agent Sawyer, yes, it was awful in 2039. However, I will not have live through that ever again."  
  
Sawyer looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Marian sighed. "I'm stuck here. The time portal was one way. My only choices are to kill Jarson and live the rest of my life here in this age, or be killed by Jarson and not prevent anything from happening."  
  
Sawyer put his arm around her and held her as she leaned into him. All the talking on her already hurt throat was making her hoarse, and reliving her horrendous experiences had taken its toll on her. Within seconds, she had started to cry. Sawyer held her close to him and let her cry, not saying anything, just holding her, letting her know he was there. After a few minutes, she lifted her head from his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sawyer. I didn't mean for you to see me like this and I didn't mean for you to hear my sob story. I'm very sorry." He shook his head and lifted her face up, looking into her blue topaz like eyes, which were shining with tears.  
  
"Don't say sorry. It's not a bad thing. However, I do wish you would stop calling me Sawyer and call me Tom. It's so formal when people call me Sawyer." She laughed a little at that.  
  
He pulled her in closer to him, holding her tightly, possessively, protectively, afraid to let her go. He didn't want her to be alone. He wanted her to know he was right there. Marian closed her eyes and leaned into him. Within moments she was asleep. Tom smiled and picked her up. She subconsciously put her arms around his neck. With one hand he held her to him, the other pulling down the sheets to the bed. He gently laid her down and pulled the sheets over her. He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
He turned out the light, but still feeling possessive, he sat down in a chair to watch over her, to make sure nothing could come after her. After hearing her story, after hearing all she had been through, he wanted her to know she was safe. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to take care of her so badly. He wanted to protect her, not let any harm befall her. He stayed up, watching her sleep, but also watching the windows and the door. He so wanted her to be peaceful, for at least one night in her life. He stayed in that chair until morning, his Winchester right beside him, in case any danger should come upon this woman he had just met, who had poured out her story to him, whom he had held in his arms, and whom he wanted nothing bad to ever happen to again.  
  
There you have it! The fourth chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! If there is anything you think I should add or explain better, pleeeeaaasssee tell me. Thanks to my reviewees! Cookies to you all! 


	5. Ch 5

Hello fellow LXG lovers! Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do NOT own the LXG or anything associated with it. I do own three things associated with story! However, those things are not Tom Sawyer, Skinner, or the Nemomobile (God, that's a cool car) as much as I wish they were. I own Marian, Jarson, and the Dargonites. Thanks to my reviews! I feel special! Wait. I was "special" to begin with. You all now what special I'm talking about. Anyway, here are your shoutouts!  
  
Krisian Rose – Yes, poor Marian. Her life does pretty much suck. But she's a trooper. Don't worry, there are plenty of surprises around the corner. Aw! You put Freedom on an author alert (that's a compliment to her)! Yay! More people who talk in third person, just like Freedom does! And yes, Freedom is a supreme drama geek. Very big drama geek, in fact. But you know that now! But anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Here, have a cookie. Or Skinner and Jekyll. Hmm, cookie or Skinner and Jekyll? Tough decision, I'll let ya think on it.  
  
Funyun - Yes I have seen Charmed. It's one of my favorite shows. When I was creating Marian, actually, I had Holly Marie Combs (Piper) and Shannon Doherty (Prue) in the back of my mind while visualizing her, so she's a mix of the two of them. Don't hit yourself over the time difference, it's okay. I forgot it was over a week, as well, it took me about three times watching it to realize that. Yes! I noticed what you meant about the league doing things collectively! Sorry bout that, didn't realize I was doing it till you said something, thanks. And thanks for the really nice review! Have a cookie.  
  
Funyun – Hey! You're back! Aw! I feel good! But you're gonna give me a big head. Yes, I was a little tentative to put that scene in there, but I decided to do it to clear up some things about her past. Yes, she would be excited about everything because she's had nothing. She's very bubbly when she comes out of her shell and she's not thinking about her life. I'm so glad you liked it! Here, have another cookie.  
  
Admiration – Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Have a cookie, thanks for the great review.  
  
Lykairo – Aw! Thank you! I'm sooo glad you're enjoying it. Have a cookie. Thanks so much!  
  
Clez – Yay! You liked it! Yeah, you don't have to feel sorry for her, I was mostly going for her backstory. I was more trying to accentuate what horrible things Jarson's creatures have done in her time. But it's okay to feel sorry for her!  
  
Okay! We are now on chapter five! But first! Haha, fooled you, I have nothing left to talk about! So here we go!  
  
As Marian explained what had happened to her to Tom, Mina and Nemo sat talking about their strange new arrival.  
  
"Why do you not trust her? She seems to young to be too caught up in treachery and trickery." Nemo said.  
  
"If she is a true agent, she has been caught up in treachery and trickery before she got to us." At that Nemo smiled a little. He hardly ever changed his facial features, but there was a spark to his eye and his beard raised a little, so Mina guessed he had smiled. "And besides, we hardly know her. We have no idea if her story is true."  
  
At that moment, Jekyll walked in from checking on Skinner.  
  
"How's the gentleman thief doing?" Mina asked of the doctor.  
  
"He's fine. Asleep. I checked his bandages and he is healing quite nicely." Jekyll replied.  
  
"That's good. We wouldn't want him to be annoying and in great pain, now would we?" Mina sarcastically remarked. Jekyll smiled just slightly. As a doctor, no matter how annoying his patients were, he didn't enjoy people making fun of them. He normally gave a break to Mina, though. He still felt the feelings he had felt for her when he had first met her, they were just stronger. He was still too afraid, however, of her possible rejection. He was also afraid he may not be able to contain Hyde if he told her of his affection. If she rejected him, he would be upset, and Hyde would be able to use that to make Jekyll let him out.  
  
He didn't seem to have any more competition now, however. Dorian was gone, so that obvious attraction wasn't around, and Sawyer seemed to not be as interested in Mina anymore, anyway. He seemed more interested in the responsibilities of the league. Mina headed the league, but Sawyer was second-in-command. Jekyll had thought that Nemo should have taken that job, but Nemo didn't want it. Anyway, now Sawyer didn't seem interested in anyone. Until this woman Marian had come along. Jekyll had seen a change in Sawyer, had seen him jump out of his seriousness and become more exuberant and well, happier. Jekyll had decided that if this woman could make such a change in a man over a night, then kudos to her. A voice broke him out of his thoughts. "What do you think Jekyll?" Mina asked.  
  
"About what?" He asked in return.  
  
"About this... what was her name? Maria, Mary...?" Mina asked.  
  
"Marian. She seems legitimate. Her story appears true, but she could very well be working for this Jarson fellow she speaks of. We should keep a close watch on her." Jekyll replied.  
  
"Exactly what I was saying. Marian could very well be working for this man and just be leading us into a trap." Mina said.  
  
"Do you always mistrust the first person you meet, Mina?" A raspy voice called out.  
  
"Skinner?" Jekyll asked out loud.  
  
"Keep your britches on, I'm right here." Skinner appeared from behind a bookcase. It seemed he had brought his coat along with him, and had indeed just been obscured from vision by an object and not by the potion he had stolen years ago. Since M had been lying to everyone else, he had lied to Skinner and there had been no antidote. He would have to stay like this until someone else invented it, but the way Skinner loved being invisible, Jekyll wasn't sure Skinner would want to change back.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed? You're ill and you're supposed to be in great pain." Jekyll said.  
  
"Correction 'Doctor'. I am not ill, I am cut and bruised. I am still in great pain, but I have a little more tolerance for it than most people. I was burned half to death about three years ago, if you remember, but I was fine and I went on. Even when I was still in great pain. Besides, when you came in to check on me, I wasn't even asleep. I got up to see if I could find all of you and sit down to a nice chat." Skinner replied.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Skinner. Chat away." Nemo said, motioning to a chair.  
  
He sat down and Mina said, "Do you think I trust no one?"  
  
"Yes." He said simply. "I believe you think that all people are out to get you and because of that you don't trust one being, living or not. I don't believe you trust one soul in this room." She couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel them boring into her.  
  
"That is where you are wrong, sir. I do trust the people in this room, I trust Captain Nemo, I trust Dr. Jekyll, I, against my better judgement, for some reason, trust you, and I trust Agent Sawyer. I do not trust strangers until they have proven their trust. Until this Marian woman proves to me that she can be trusted, then I will remain wary of her." Mina said.  
  
"Well, I trust her. I believe Sawyer trusts her, I think Jekyll's on his way, and I don't know what in God's name Nemo's thinking." Skinner replied quickly.  
  
"You then have the chance to be heartbroken." Mina said coolly.  
  
"And you will never give anyone the chance to prove themselves to be worthy of a broken heart or not." Skinner said. "I believe her story and I believe in her."  
  
A lull in conversation became apparent until Jekyll broke the ice by saying, "Nemo, when will the Nautilus be ready?"  
  
"When everyone is ready to leave, my lady will be ready." Nemo replied.  
  
"Okay, then." Skinner said, getting up. "I suggest we all go make sure we're ready. What do you say to that, Leader Vampire?"  
  
Mina glared at him. She hated when he called her that and he knew she hated it, which was probably why he continued it. "Get packed and prepared when you want, Mr. Skinner. But I will be surprised if by the time we are all ready to go, you will still be behind, saying 'just one more thing!'"  
  
"Oh-ho! I accept your challenge, Mrs. Mina! I will be prepared and you will be the one nearly left behind!" With that Skinner got up and left. They could hear his footsteps echoing down the hall.  
  
"For someone who is invisible, he sure walks loudly. I guess I will go and get ready." Mina said. With that, she stood up and gracefully walked out of the room. Jekyll looked at Nemo, who stood up, nodded his head, and walked out of the room. Following suite, with his hands behind his back in his usual fashion, he walked out.  
  
When Tom saw that Marian was awaking, he got out of the chair and walked to the window, opening the curtains to let her see the green park below her. She opened her blue topaz eyes and said, "Tom? Have you been here all night?"  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Marian grinned and said, "Best sleep I've ever received." She looked at the clock on the wall. "We should probably go get breakfast. Nemo will probably be making us leave shortly."  
  
She threw back the covers, then walked over to Tom and hugged him. "Thank you for staying here. I appreciate it." She walked over to the dresser and brushed her hair while Tom smiled He blushed a little, but was pleased all the same. She put down the brush and said, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for more of Nemo's Indian food? No. But ready to go? Sure." Tom said. She laughed and they walked out of the room. Tom looked at her and realized she was still dressed in the outfit she had arrived in, a black top and black pants with boots. Now, though, after the rain and the sleeping in them wet, they were extremely wrinkled.  
  
"Did you bring anymore clothes? Because those are messed up." Tom asked her. She shook her head and said, "This is all I have."  
  
"Mina may be able to give you some clothes. You need to change anyway, you'll stick out like a sore thumb around here. We don't want your style to cause a riot, now would we?" Tom asked jokingly. She looked at him, amazed. "They wouldn't really cause a riot, it was just a joke. But you would attract some attention." He said.  
  
Marian nodded her head, making her long, wavy dark hair bob. "I'll ask Mina for some clothes after breakfast." With that decided, they made their way to the dining hall. 


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the LXG, as awesome as that would be. I do not own Tom Sawyer, Skinner, or the Nemomobile. Sigh. But I DO own Marian, Jarson and the Dargonites! Thank you soooo much to all my reviewees! I love you! Here are your shoutouts.  
  
Funyun Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Yeah! I'm glad you liked her bubbliness. Yes, I was going for Skinner being sarcastic. Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoy! Here's a cookie and a glass of milk.  
  
Zanna Avons Thank you! I'm happy that you are enjoying it, and yes, Tom is very hot. Have a cookie and some milk.  
  
Clez Yay! You liked it! Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked his attitude. Hehe. Here's your cookie and some milk.  
  
Krisian Rose I take it you want all three? I hope I didn't do anything to offend the author alerts. Eek! That wouldn't be good. Ah! I made grammatical errors! Oops! Sorry on my part. Yeah! I so happy that the chapter rocked your socks off. Yes, that was my favorite line, too. Yes, Dorian only scarred her a LITTLE. Hehe. Thanks much Krisian, and I hope you noticed, I am now giving out milk with the cookies! Here's your cookie and a glass of milk. Thanks!  
  
Okay, now, I'm gonna go ahead and say this. I have never been to London and I don't know if there are any docks there, but for the sake of the story, I'm saying there are. Now on to chapter 6!  
  
When Marian walked into the dining hall, Mina and Jekyll were already there. She figured Skinner wouldn't be there, but she thought she would have seen Nemo. But she scolded herself for that thought. 'You know he has other responsibilities,' she told herself. 'Just because I don't remember what every single one of them does in their spare time does not mean...' the look on Mina's face jogged her out of her thoughts. Mina's eyes seemed to be especially cold. And was there a slight sneer to her normally elegant face? Marian was a little nervous. She made sure not to sit near her. She sat at a different end of the table and Tom sat next to her. He smiled a little at her. It took a lot of strength in her heart to smile back. There was an abundance of food on the table, but Marian hadn't even noticed it. She had been to busy worrying about the look of hatred and suspicion that she saw in Mina's eyes. 'Why does she dislike me so much? Have I not proved yet that I can be trusted?' She sat worrying about this and didn't notice Tom take a plateful of food and start eating. Nor did she notice Skinner come in dressed in his full grease paint and characteristic black jacket and hat, with the glasses and sit down next to her. She didn't even hear at first Tom's voice trying to talk to her.  
  
"Marian? Marian, are you listening?" She jerked out of her thoughts and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I was amazed at the fact that Nemo was serving us real food and not his own native dishes. I also asked why you weren't eating anything. What's up?" He looked a little worried. Boy does that seem to be going around, her inner voice chided. She shushed it and scrambled quickly for an answer. She would never tell him that she had been nervous about a look someone had in their eye.  
  
"I-I was just astounded at how much food was here. I've never seen such an abundance of selection." She covered quickly. That was true, but she had barely given a look to the food. But now with her mind off of Mina, she grabbed some eggs, toast, bacon, and a muffin. Suddenly there was a voice to her right that scared her half to death.  
  
"Maybe Nemo's tryin to go a wee bit diverse on us. Shake us up a bit with food selections." He looked at Marian strangely as she was gasping from her scare. "What's wrong me luv?"  
  
As Marian calmed down, she realized he smelled a like scotch and from the way he was talking, she realized he must have been drinking. "Nothing. I'm fine. I just didn't see you come in."  
  
"That's a little odd, considering he came dressed in full attire." Mina said coldly.  
  
Tom shot Mina a look while Marian looked down, embarrassed. 'Stop it!' She began scolding herself. 'Why are you acting like this? Are you just a big idiot?' No. That wasn't it. Mina had always been her favorite member of the League. She had always been astounded by her abilities and her ability to put the past behind her and move on. She had always looked up to Mina as a role model. It was killing her that someone she had revered so highly for many years was acting so coldly to her.  
  
Suddenly Tom spoke. "Mina, speaking of attire, could you lend Marian some of your clothes for the trip? Until we can get her some, that is."  
  
Mina looked scandalized at the very thought, but she got over it and said, "Of course. We wouldn't our time traveler to be sticking out in the crowd, now would we?" She still looked coldly at her.  
  
Marian nodded her head and went back to her food, her face bowed so she wouldn't have to meet Mina's stone eyes. Mina stood up and said, "Well, are we going to get you some clothes or not?"  
  
"Uhh, yes." Marian stood up awkwardly and Mina walked out the door. Marian followed her, continually scolding herself. 'Get off this, Marian! You are acting like a start-struck puppy! Yesterday you were cool and confident! Act like that again, and Mina and the rest of the League might get some respect for you! And no more reliving your life story. Tom probably thinks of you as a horrible baby. Do you want the rest of the League to think of you like that? For God's sake, grow some pride and stand tall!' her inner voice berated against her. She straightened her back and walked with her head up. 'Finally! Sheesh, you need to grow some backbone!' her furious inner voice said.  
  
Mina stopped in front of a large door. "Here we are." She opened it and stepped aside so that Marian could get into the room. This room was even more magnificent than her own. But she refused to let herself run around the room again and embarrass herself. 'You've done that enough for one day.' Instead she let out a "It's a beautiful room." There, that seemed efficient.  
  
Mina replied with a small "Thank you," and set off down to a large oak wardrobe. She opened it and grabbed a couple of dresses, a blouse and a skirt. "Here. Go try those on." She pointed to a door that must have led to a bathroom. Marian opened it and found that it was a bathroom, only just like the bedroom, much more ornate than hers. She turned and said a polite thank you and turned back into the bathroom.  
  
She was just as astounded by this bathroom as the bedroom, but again would not let herself gush. She tried on the skirt and blouse, which fit, but the skirt was a little long. It would drag. She opened the door to show Mina, who just said, "Nice," and was done. Marian then tried on the two dresses, one a forest green and the other a black. They both had tie up bodices and, like the skirt, were a tad too long, but Marian could manage. She received the same response from Mina. She put the white blouse and black skirt back on, to wear for the first day. She walked out.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready. Thank you again, Mina." Mina nodded and walked to the door, which she opened and held open. Mina looked at Marian that said if you don't get here right now, I'm shutting the door and locking you in. Marian walked quickly with the two dresses over and began the trek down the hall back to the dining room. When they got there, Tom and Skinner oohed and aahed to an extent that was quite comical. Jekyll did nothing, and still, Nemo was not in the room. He finally did come in a few minutes later.  
  
"Everyone, the Nautilus is prepared and all your belongings are on board. Let's go." Nemo turned briskly and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, I guess we should leave." Tom clapped his hands together and walked to the door. "Ladies first." He opened the door and let Mina and Marian by. He let Jekyll by, but closed the door abruptly in Skinner's face. Tom then opened the door for him, smiling a cocky smile. Skinner glared at him and walked through the door. Tom, trying not to laugh closed it and walked behind him.  
  
Everyone else was outside on the docks. When the Nautilus rose up from the water, no one was affected by it because they had seen it before so many times. That is, everyone except Marian. She was more flabbergasted by the ship than by all the bedrooms put together. Her head raised, she inspected the boat from angle to angle. "My God," she crooned. "it's even more beautiful than in the books." Tom smiled and gently led her by the arm up the ladder.  
  
Okay! That's the sixth chapter! I hope you liked and I hope that you review! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed before! Thank you, thank you. Okay, now PLEASE review. Cookies (and milk) to you all! 


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the LXG or anything associated with it. Why do you keep thinking that I do? You already KNOW what I own. Sheesh. Why do I keep putting it up? Oh yeah, it's policy. That's why. Okay, THANK YOU to all my reviewers you ROCK! Have a cookie, have some milk, and gosh darnit, have a mini Nemomobile! I am still obsessed with that car, FYI. Oketay, here are my great and wonderful reviewer's shoutouts!  
  
CLEZ: Yay, glad you liked the chapter. I didn't realize they were so short, then I looked at your other reviews, looked at my chapters and went, EEK! So sorry, I'll work on making them longer. Here, more cookies and milk for you. Oh, and your mini-Nemobile!  
  
NICKY007: YES! Cucumber cake! Woohoo! Hehe, yes, an AMERICAN cocky smile. Oh, our cocky smiles rock. I so happy you enjoyed! Here you are, cookies and milk and your mini-Nemobile.  
  
KRISIAN ROSE: Yay! Skinner rocked your socks off again! Woohoo! I think you need to buy more socks. Yes, you got an e-mail! Yes, yes, poor Marian. And I was being sarcastic with the scarring just a little. He managed to scar her enough, the poor gal. Mina the ice-queen! When I read that, I immediately had a vision of a Mina ice-sculpture. FIRE! That reminded me of a friend of mine named Josh. We won't go into that. Don't burn Mina, Krisian. YES! A SCOOTER WITH LIGHT UP WHEELS! Haha! I'll TRY not to fall down the driveway again. Can't promise anything. Brandon says hello! See "Zoom!" That means hello! Freedom is very happy you liked the chapter and your rewards for reviewing are cookies and milk and a mini-Nemomobile!  
  
ZANNA AVONS: Hello! I am sooooooo glad that you are enjoying it! Thanks so much! Here you are, cookies, milk, and a mini-Nemomobile.  
  
Okay, now on to Ch. 7! Woohoo! Oh, and from now on, anytime someone has something that is going on inside their head, it will be set in apostrophes 'these' or if you can't see, it's '' with words in between. Normal conversations will have quotation marks. Oh, and if someone can please tell me how to italicize on these fanfics, then I will be deeply in their debt! Oh, and I read back through this, and I realized I never said what part of Ireland they were going to. Well, for the sake of the story, we're gonna say Marian told Nemo at some time that they were supposed to go to Dublin, that Dublin was their destination. That work? Good. OKAY! Now on to the story.  
  
As Marian and Tom entered the Nautilus, Marian oohed and aahed the entire way. Tom couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm for all the stuff he takes for granted. 'She really must have had a tough time,' he thought to himself. 'Well, you already knew that one, didn't ya Sawyer? She did pour out her life's story to ya. Where were you, asleep?' Sometimes his head could be harsh. Marian was still in awe with the route to her bedroom. 'Just wait until she sees her room,' Tom thought to himself. He was truly enjoying this new visitor. Suddenly, in the back of his mind, a warning bell went off. 'Slow down there, fella. For all you know, this girl could be a psychopathic lunatic. She could be lying.' But Tom emptied himself of those thoughts. She had been so passionate while speaking, he wouldn't allow himself to think or believe she wasn't for real.  
  
Besides, he needed something to believe in. He had been so wrapped up in fulfilling all these missions, he hadn't believed in anything in a long time. If she turned out to be a fake, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. He felt something for this woman, and it was strong. He wasn't sure what it was, but nevertheless, he felt it all the same.  
  
"Here you are, madam. Your suite awaits." She smiled, but he inwardly groaned. 'C'mon Sawyer. You could have thought of something better than that! That was almost a complete copy of your other remark! Get some new material, for the sake of us all!' But the look on Marian's face when he opened the door was enough to drive all those thoughts out of his head.  
  
"And to think I thought that I couldn't be surprised by anything else now. But this room..." she said softly, sweeping her hand around. "It's like a palace." Tom looked around.  
  
"Or it's like a cabin on a ship." She looked at him and laughed. Oh that laugh! It was enough to throw any man off balance. It was sweet and high- pitched, but not so that it made you uncomfortable. It was just...sweet.  
  
"Oh, you don't understand. It's just so much for me, I feel as though I might burst from all that I have taken inside of me in only a couple of days." She walked farther into the room, and as she did, Tom muttered, "So do I." He shook his head. 'What is wrong with you, Sawyer? You can NOT be seriously thinking about love. Pull yourself together man!' his inner voice ordered. Tom made a face as he told himself that it was NOT love, that he had just met the woman and that he was not going to go down that kind of a path again. He didn't want to go down that path. He instead looked for something else to look at besides her, so that he wouldn't have to think about that path. The bed, NO. Not a good place to look at when trying not to think about love. Here, the wall will work. He concentrated on the wall to the left of him as he looked for something smooth and clever to say.  
  
"Well, ya know what they say about...ships. And...cabins." He said this slowly, and as the words came out of his mouth, he could feel the embarrassment begin. His head began screaming at him, telling him that he was a failure and an idiot. Marian looked down at her hands, then up at another wall. "Yep." She replied in an equally smooth comment. As Tom's mind dashed for something to say to save himself from that horrendous and embarrassing comment, Marian's head berated her for her own horrendous comment. 'Yep! Yep? That's it? That's horrible! YEP?!' Marian searched for something else to say, and came out with, "Do you want to sit down?" That seemed safe.  
  
"Sure," and Tom closed the door and sat himself down in a chair by his new favorite wall. He racked his mind for something to say. Yeesh, why was he so afraid of what he said around her now? He came up with a compliment.  
  
"You, know, those clothes that Mina gave you, they look really nice." There. Good job. When all else fails, go for the compliments. Marian smiled and blushed. She walked over to the other chair to sit down.  
  
"Well, I don't know about how thrilled she was to give them to me. I swear, if she had lasers in her eyes, I wouldn't be here right now." Tom was confused.  
  
"Lasers in her eyes? What's a laser?" She laughed a little. "Never mind."  
  
He looked around the room. He decided that he was invading her personal space and that she needed to be left alone. "Well, I guess I better go." He got up and walked to the door. Marian stood up and walked with him.  
  
"Where's your bed? I mean, where's your room? In the sense that if I needed to find you, where would you be sleeping? I mean, where would, oh God." Marian was blushing furiously. Tom smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
"One floor up, third door on the right." He smiled and Marian nodded.  
  
"Okay. Well, um, I will, talk to you later." Marian was clearly embarrassed, so Tom moved out into the hallway. "Okay." He replied. "Okay." She replied nervously. Tom shut the door. Now that he was out in the hall alone, he said quietly to himself "Ships and cabins?" Shaking his head, he went up to his room.  
  
Meanwhile, someone else on the ship was not so thrilled about their guest. Mina sat in her room, about boil over. 'Get a hold on yourself, Mina old girl. Calm down.' Mina did not know what was setting her off on this woman. She had done nothing to them, yet. 'Mina, calm down and think about this rationally. What is going on with you? You have never been that rude or cold to someone.' Mina began to calm down. She had to think. She sat down in what she affectionately called her thinking chair. It was just a soft chair in her room, but it was comfortable and she always seemed to lose herself to her thoughts in it. So, she sat and thought.  
  
'Okay. Let's think back to the events that happened after she arrived. Let's remember everyone else's stories as well, then decipher if your conclusions about the girl are well put.' Mina was quite a rational person, very put together, so her immediate jumps to disliking the girl were uncalled for. She had to sit down and see what had set her off.  
  
She thought back to her arrival. Skinner and Sawyer had brought her in, saying that she had saved their lives. The Dargonite had come, then she had appeared and stopped it. She had come from a 'bright blue sphere' as Skinner and Sawyer had said. She had taken this in with a bit of reservation, but that hadn't quite been it. She had saved their lives. 'Remember, Mina? She saved their lives.' Her head put emphasis on each word.  
  
Let's see. Then she had explained where she had come from, about her future. The girl had seemed very convincing in her story. 'She sounded as though she were telling the truth.' Mina then remembered the attack of the Dargonites. She remembered being able to kill the Dargonite that had attacked her because it's attention had been adverted by Marian running by. She had run to get that gun thing. Then she had fired and all but one of the Dargonites had died. They had then all saved Skinner from the Dargonite attacking him. Mina remembered all of this.  
  
'Why did I save her life? The Dargonite had stopped attacking me to go after her. Why did I save her life?' Mina asked herself. It was because if she hadn't killed the Dargonite, it would have killed Marian, who was their only link to this man Jarson that they had to defeat. Mina continued to remember. Then they had seen Marian's powers, telekinesis and astral projection. That may have been what sparked the seed of distrust. She had not been forthcoming on that power. They had then put a tarp and a few other inventions of their own over the enormous hole in the ceiling to keep out the rain. After that, Marian explained her plan, which I agreed to as a good one. It had been a good plan, but Mina had still been unsure. When Marian and Sawyer had left the room so that she could go to bed, Jekyll had gone to make sure Skinner hadn't died, and she and Nemo had begun to discuss Marian. Jekyll had come back, with Skinner in tow, who then berated Mina for not trusting Marian. After another discussion, they had gone to bed.  
  
In the morning, Mina had had to lend Marian some of her clothes. She had looked nice in them, but Mina still had been incredibly wary. Now after going over the events in her mind, Mina was calm and could mull through things to find out what had set her off. She conjured up a picture of Marian, right from the black clothes with strange stitching to the boots on her feet all the way to the tips of her hair. Seeing her face and remembering her attitude, Mina felt a jolt. She knew why she had distrusted Marian.  
  
The girl had reminded her of Dorian. While it was slight, her attitude of sheer confidence had been enough. But there was also her features. She had Dorian's wavy dark hair (which had looked like a woman's to begin with) and she had those blue topaz eyes, that held intelligence and superiority in them. While Marian seemed not to realize that she looked superior, she truly did. Mina realized that those similarities had been just enough to make her put a mental block of distrust against the girl. 'Damn Dorian to hell' she thought. That man's mere memory had caused her to despise this poor girl who was trying to help.  
  
Mina sat up. Now that she knew that it had not been the girl's fault, she was a little less wary. Dorian had effected her even more than she had realized, and because she had been trying to face her demons, she had taken it out on this girl. While Mina was not yet about to throw her arms around Marian and claim her as her best friend, she was not as distrustful now that she knew that her distrust had been rooted in the memory of a hateful person. Mina was upset with herself to have carried that hate for three years. What would have happened if Mina had followed her instinct to turn this girl back? Dorian's memory had to be faced. In order to do that...well, she wasn't sure. Maybe talking to Marian might help. Before Mina realized what she was doing, her feet were walking to the door, were out in the hall and taking the walk to Marian's room.  
  
She stopped outside the door. 'What will I say?' she thought. 'Just say what you ever you feel you need to tell her.' With that thought rooted in her mind, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.  
  
Inside, Mina heard a voice call, "Who is it?" Mina answered, "It's Mina." There was silence, then, "Come in." Before Mina could open the door, it was opened for her. Mina looked in, expecting to see Marian standing there, but no. Marian was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, one hand holding a book, the other hand holding a pair of glasses she had apparently just taken off. Marian gestured into the room. "Sit down, Mina." As Mina walked into the room, the hand with the glasses swept to the right, and the door closed behind her.  
  
"Did you need something?" Marian asked. She was a little cold, but Mina decided that was to be expected. 'You did turn her a little cold to you, now didn't you Mina?' her inner voice smugly remarked.  
  
Mina, not sitting, just said, "I came to apologize for my recent behavior towards you." Instead of gushing into an oh-it's-okay or an apology-not- accepted-now-get-the-hell-out-of-my-room retort, Marian simply nodded and said, "Go on." Unbeknownst to Mina, Marian was secretly pleased that Mina was here. She was her, well, she was almost an idol to Marian.  
  
Mina cleared her throat and began, "I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world to you. For that I'm sorry. I have grown cynical through my many years and distrustful. I wasn't sure if I could trust you yet."  
  
"Have I proven my trust?"  
  
Mina answered truthfully. "No, not yet. Not to me, anyway. I still don't trust you much. I will be watching you, to make sure if my accusations are justified."  
  
Marian smiled to herself and shook her head. "That's priceless. The one member of the League that I had uppermost respect for distrusts me. Well, I guess I warrant it. I am the new dog in your territory. But distrust shouldn't warrant the unkindness and hostility that you have shown me. I thought this morning that if you could, you'd have shot me where I stand." Mina looked at the ground.  
  
"It wasn't just that you were new. I distrusted you the most because you reminded me of someone that I had held close to my heart who had been very worthy of distrust, but I had not seen it."  
  
"Was this the event that made you cynical or something before or after?" Mina laughed. Marian obviously hadn't expected her to laugh at that statement.  
  
"It was one of them. It was definitely one of them. He was once a member of this very league. Right when we started. But you reminded me of him." Marian nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see. It was your conflict with Dorian Gray. How do I remind you of a traitor?"  
  
"You look like him. You hair, your eyes. Also, your attitude. You exude confidence and superiority. Just like he did." Marian looked down at the floor.  
  
"You know, I can't say whether or not that's a good thing or a bad thing." Mina smiled.  
  
"Don't fret over it. Just know that I have sorted it out, and I don't look at you and see Dorian anymore."  
  
"Well, I guess that's good."  
  
Mina walked to the door, then turned around at that statement. "But do know that like I said, I will be watching you. If you seem to threaten these people, my friends, I will have no problem with killing you. Just to let you know."  
  
"Right. Point taken." Marian said. She had taken that outburst rather well.  
  
"Good," was all Mina said in reply. She opened the door and closed it before Marian could do it for her. But Mina wasn't sure she would do that now. Mina was not sure. But now that she had explained things to Marian, she felt better. She walked down the hall to her room, fully in control of her feet.  
  
There you go! Chapter seven! I hope you liked and PLEASE review! Thanks so much! Cookies, milk, and mini-Nemomobiles to all! And to all a good night! 


	8. Ch 8

_Hey everyone! I hope this italizization thingy works, because if it doesn't, there's gonna be some weird symbols all over this! Disclaimer: I am no closer to owning the LXG than I was when I started this fic, even though I have contacted the people that do own this. Right. I do however, own Marian, Jarson, and my Dargonites. Oh, and some random little characters I like to throw in for laughs and giggles. Well, not technically. But never mind. Thanks SO much to all my reviewers, I love you and THANK YOU!! I am SO sorry this took so long, the Blockabarbarians from the EVIL planet of Writer's Block kidnapped my muse, then kidnapped ME, so I've only JUST escaped and my muse and I are back at work. Unless they invade again, I'm hoping I can get a couple more chapters up before the next attack, which I pray doesn't come. Oh, thanks to Krisian who pointed out to me my mistake in italization on the Jekyll and Hyde scene. Thanks! Anyway, here are your shoutouts:  
  
KRISIAN: Hey! I know, I know, making the League psycho, not cool. I'll try to tone down the inner thoughts a bit. Hehe, poor Tom. Oh, his adorable forehead! Sigh. blinks, then realizes where she is and that she has to finish writing. Oops! Sorry, sort of...zoned out. Okay, anyway, yes lots of awkward moments, the poor things. Yes, all roads lead to Dorian in this case. Don't worry about it. watches you drive around on the mini Nemomobile while she laughs laughing hysterically Have fun. Brandon is nice and shiny, don't worry. I'm taking good car of him. Sorry if it's fast, hopefully toning the down the voices will help. Thanks, and here're your cookies , milk, and a... Tom plushie! I'd give you a Skinner plushie, but his are sort of hard to make, as he's invisible. Okay, well enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the tip on italicization. If it works or not, hopefully so. If it doesn't, I'll just look like an idiot, but oh well! Enjoy!   
  
he clothes-trying on part and Skinner's shut-in were sort of products of just continually writing and seeing what came out. Hey, it worked, didn't it? Anyway, here are your cookies, milk, and... shoot, I don't remember who you like! Darn it, okay, pick one! shows Funyun a variety of LXG plushies, which are Tom, Jekyll, Nemo, and Mina. I'm trying to work on my Skinner plushies, they aren't coming out right. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
NICKY007: Aw, thank you Nicky! PLUM CREAM! YAY! How did you know, Nicky? How did you know? Thanks for reviewing and so sorry that took so long. Here's your milk, cookies, and a Jekyll plushie and a hamburger! Hehe, try out our American way of eating them, it's fun! Hope you like this!  
  
ZANNA AVONS: Hey! Aww, thank you so much! I'm so happy! That brightened my day! Thank you! Here's your cookie, milk, and... a Tom plushie! I think that's who you like, anyway! I'm so happy you like it and I hope you continue to!  
  
CLEZ: Yay! You reviewed! I'm glad you liked that line, and you are the first to comment on it! I'm glad it got noticed. Oof, the glasses and the eyes. Yeah, the glasses were an author mistake, so they won't show up anymore and you can completely forget they were there! Oh, yeah, his eyes. That was an author mistake and partly my brother's because he stole my LXG movie and I couldn't look back on it, so I relied on my horrible memory and for some reason, blue eyes popped up! Sorry about that, but I was also just pointing out that Marian has the same Dorian LOOK in her eyes, as in a hidden superiority that she doesn't know is there. But Mina's just too good at figuring out things! Anyway, glad you liked and I hope beyond hope that you will continue to! Here's your cookies, milk, and a Tom plushie, because I think that that's who you like. I'm pretty sure, considering I talk to you all the time. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Okay, now that that's taken care of, because y'all (you all, excuse the Southern) are so wonderful that you HAVE to be thanked individually. I need to not make them so long, but I have too much to say. MUST TONE DOWN RAMBLING! Okay, one little thing, I use some information I got out Mark Twain's novels about Tom Sawyer in this, but in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, he never says how old he is, so I'm just guessing that he was around the year eleven or twelve. Anyway, just a little something FYI. So, here we go, chapter 8! Wow, I'm at chapter 8! Yay! Sorry, okay, on we go._  
  
After that strange conversation with Mina, Marian felt a little confused, but she decided not to ponder it. _Not today, _she thought. I don't want to have to work at trying to figure her out. Now that she was back in time and had saved the League, she didn't know what was going to happen like she had before. She was in the dark because they were supposed to be dead.  
  
_I wonder why I don't know what happens, because if time keeps going, I'll still be born and raised with this new information and..._ Marian stopped herself there. _Oof, I don't want to think about that either. Way too confusing. But maybe it's because I'm taking a part in changing history, so I won't know what happens, but the rest of time will. Huh. But I feel as though if I wanted to, I could see it, as though it were an answer my mind can almost touch on, but can't seem to reach._ Marian was merely confusing herself, so she decided to stop thinking about it. Instead, her mind fell to her stomach.  
  
Her eyes fell on the clock on her wall. It was two fifty-five. "A little late for lunch, but hey." She said out loud. Marian walked over to the door and headed out.  
  
Marian's mind scrambled through all the information her training had taught her. She had been given detailed descriptions of the ship, and she was trying to remember it all. She wasn't sure why she had asked Tom where his room was, as she had been told throughout her training. She was _supposed _to remember all the room coordinates, but sometimes you can't remember if the fifth door on the left on the sixth deck is a closet or a spare bedroom.  
  
But she shouldn't blame herself. She was too busy trying to process the new information she was getting. All the training in the world wouldn't have prepared her for the characteristics of the League. Tom's sweetness and chivalry, Mina's coldness and strange ways of warming up, Nemo's secretness, Skinner's drunkenness, Jekyll's nervousness, all their different characteristics. It was mind-boggling for a girl who had trouble remembering people's name and rank. She had always made the few teachers that each fortress had had upset and angry, and even the CIA was worried about taking her in, but decided to give her a try when she passed the physical and mental tests. She knew she never would have had this mission if not for her powers. The powers her parents had despised and her siblings had loved. It was her siblings who had coaxed her on to practice, to gain control on them. After about fourteen years of practice, she was pretty good at aiming and controlling.  
  
Marian was so lost in thoughts that when she looked up and saw a door, her brain registered it as Skinner's room and she realized she had walked right past the staircase. Cursing herself silently, she pushed aside her thoughts and was concentrating so hard on finding the dining hall, seventh floor, fourth door on the right, door with intricate markings and glass, she bumped right into someone. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered how hard she had been concentrating, she wouldn't have seen the person anyway, as they were there and they weren't there.  
  
Marian realized in a second that it was Skinner, currently grease-paint less and, disgustingly, clothingless. Marian had walked head on into Skinner's back, thankfully, even though she wasn't too fond of running into him at ALL why he was naked. She knew it was him and didn't need the cockney voice that she could hear from in front of her.  
  
"'ey! Watch it, luv! Oh, Marian! It's you!" The change in his voice from irritation to pleasure was apparent.  
  
"Yes, it's me, and why are you running around the ship naked?" She asked disgustingly.  
  
"Spying purposes, my dear, spying purposes!" the invisible man answered truthfully. She could smell scotch on his breath and realized he was a more than just a little drunk.  
  
"Spying? What have you got on this ship to be spying on?" She asked, not really wanting the answer, but trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well..." he said, about to begin, when she felt air sway past her and there was a loud THUD as though someone had hit the floor.  
  
"Oh, Jesus." Marian said. She had already had to deal with a room full of Dargonites, a "smooth" spy, her own awkwardness, a suspicious vampire, and now a drunken and apparently unconscious invisible man. And she had been here how many days? She groaned and leaned down to help Skinner.  
  
"Alright, up ya come, c'mon, you drunken slob," she said distastefully, knowing he was sound asleep. She picked him up, and his weight fell on her, making her knees buckle and her nearly fall.  
  
"Jeez, you're heavy drunk. How the heck am I supposed to get you to your room?" They had continued walking, and now his room was at the other end of a particularly now long hall. Suddenly, she remembered. And started laughing at the thought.  
  
"You don't have to carry him across the hall on your back, Marian. Are you telekinetic or not?" She giggled a little to herself, then used her mind to find Skinner and push him along. She knew she was pushing him, because in her mind she could see him, drunk to the bone (at three in the afternoon, no less!), his toes barely skimming the carpet. There seemed to be a weight in her head, as though she were pushing something with her mind, which she technically was. She pushed him down the hall, making sure he hit a couple of things to try and wake him up. But he snoozed on.  
  
After what seemed like an eon later, they reached his door. She opened it with her mind, as well as keeping Skinner balanced. She turned on a light and pushed him in, all the way into a chair. When she knew he was in, she turned out the light and shut the door with her mind.  
  
She sighed. "Now, what was doing? Ah yes, the dining hall." She managed to find her way there without a problem and without running into anyone, thank goodness. She managed to grab a sandwich and head back to her room without seeing anyone. She did, however, pass a couple of crewmen on her way back, but no one in the League.  
  
When she was safely inside her room, she shut the door and collapsed onto the bed, tired from all the people. She had interacted with people before and everything, but never to this degree. People had been in and out of her life all the time, it was always one fortress after another, with different people inside who were too stunned with their lives to talk, move, eat, anything. She was always amazed some of them made it this far. Many went crazy after awhile, but some stayed the same. She supposed everyone was a little crazy, and was quite sure she was, too. After growing up in her conditions, though, who wouldn't be?  
  
Marian got up. She needed a shower, and she needed one bad. Showers were good for the cleansing of the body and the soul. She walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Thank God that Nemo's gotten some showers," she spoke aloud to no one. Smiling happily, she closed the door and turned on the faucet.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Tom paced. He paced from one end of his room to the next, east to west, north to south. He covered all the carpet in his room in a matter of five minutes. He had always paced when he was thinking deeply. He was hyper and over-energized, a curse that had followed him since childhood. And pacing merely came with it. He wasn't even exactly sure why he was pacing. He knew it was something to do with that girl.  
  
Marian. Tom's mind flashed. He remembered a character in one of his all- time favorite books, The Adventures of Robin Hood and His Merry Men. He remembered the character of Maid Marian, Robin's love interest. He started to smile, remembering that as a child, he had always held a certain high regard for Maid Marian. It seemed funny that now, ten or twelve years later, he was now rubbing holes in his carpet on a ship thinking about a woman named Marian.  
  
He continued to pace, without knowing exactly what he was pacing about except that it had to do with their strange arrival. He tried to sit down, but only succeeded in hopping up again and pacing. Marian. Her name kept running through his head. Some of the League had taken to her, such as himself and Skinner. Jekyll and Nemo were always a hard read, and he could never figure out what they were thinking unless they voiced it. Mina didn't seem to like her at all, but hopefully that would clear up. He wasn't sure if it would, though. Skinner and himself seemed to be the only ones who really liked the girl. The poor thing, she crosses an entire century to help people, only to be distrusted. He wasn't sure if he himself should trust her or not, as the wary half of his brain tended to kick in every now and then when he thought about her. But then he would remember last night and how she had poured out her soul to him, and she had been so compassionate, she had seemed so truthful. Tom could almost not bring himself to not believe her.  
  
He continued to pace as his mind ran ahead with these thoughts.  
  
:::::::::  
  
Mina picked up a tube of some blue liquid. She swirled it around and added a clear liquid, making the blue one churn, turn green, and bubble over. She wrote down the information in her journal. She did these experiments to get her mind off of life around her, and she had always felt if you were busy, then you're mind wouldn't wander on to other topics. It had served true for many years, and she specifically wanted to keep a certain topic out of her mind.  
  
She knew she would always think of him, he always haunted her mind. She could never escape his memories. They hovered over her, swallowing her whole at times. She would catch a scent that would remind her of him, or she would see something and he would immediately come to her mind. She pretended not to miss him, would never allow any of the members of the League to see her cry. Contrary to some belief, vampires cried, and she did when there was an overwhelming amount of his memory that came at her. Her dear, beloved, dead, husband Jonathan.  
  
How she missed him. She thought of him a lot, more now than ever. He was always her true love, no one else could ever take her heart as he had. Dorian had come close, and might have succeeded if he hadn't been so evil. Dracula had corrupted her, but no one had ever captured her heart so fiercely as Jonathan Harker. He had walked into her life that day, and at first glance, she knew her life would never be the same. She had loved him with a passion, and he the same.  
  
He had saved her from Dracula, but she had remained a vampire. They had thought she'd been cured, but she hadn't. She remembered the day she first met him...No. She would not think about it anymore. She wouldn't, she couldn't. He still brought tears, and she was on the verge of breaking down. She could not think of her beloved Jonathan. She refused. Setting her mind on the chemical analysis at hand, she got back to work.  
  
::::::::  
  
As Marian was showering, Tom was pacing. As Tom was pacing, Mina was thinking and concocting. As Mina was concocting, Skinner was sleeping. As Skinner was sleeping, Jekyll was talking. Not to anyone but himself. Or, that is, he was talking to Hyde. He would sit in a chair, then get up and move to another one. He was jittery and nervous. Hyde was yelling at him like usual.  
  
_C'mon, Henry,_ the horrible voice begged. _Take the serum and let me free. You know you want to. I'll show them all what you can do. Or rather, what I can do. Heh, heh, heh, _the deep voice from the monster inside his head beckoned to him. But Jekyll would not give in.  
  
"No! I will not, will not!" Hyde roared at him.  
  
_**Yes, you will! Henry! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!**_ The chant went on and on in his head until Jekyll unleashed a scream right back at Hyde in his own head.  
  
_**NO, YOU MONSTER, YOU DISGUSTING, MURDERING THING! I WILL NOT LET YOU OUT!**_ Hyde was quiet for all of twenty seconds. But for those twenty seconds, Jekyll was at peace. Then he was back, and the horrible chant continued.  
  
:::::::  
  
Nemo stood at the helm of his ship. Normally his crew did this, but not today. He wanted to do it today. It was an anniversary, but not one he wished to celebrate. It was the anniversary of the day he had first killed someone, and it haunted him every year. The crew knew of this day, and that the Captain was not to be bothered in any way. This was the day that the Captain took over the helm entirely. No one bothered him about anything. The world could collapse around them, and no one was to interrupt him. They were used to it. No one except Nemo even knew how long ago it was, and Nemo was never in any mood to share. So on this day, the crew left him alone, to deal with his past at the helm of the love of his life.  
  
:::::::  
  
It seemed everyone on the ship was dealing with their demons, past and present. One washed her past away down a drain, another stamped out his anxieties into the floor while one stirred and poured out her demons through a tube and a bottle. One was drinking and sleeping his problems away, while one screamed at his. And one merely stood with his hands on a wheel, turning it every now and then to the beat of his own misfortunes. People deal with disaster and struggle in different ways, and it is through our reactions to certain things that shape who we are and give others our inner characters. Heroes and villains are made through reactions to problems. They are what separate us from man and beast. Everyday, our demons are speaking to us. It is how we deal with our demons that separate us from everyone else.  
__

_Okay, so I was feeling preachy. Yeah, I'm deep...not. Basically this was just a big reaction chapter, trying to help through my writer's block. I promise, I promise, the next chapter will be better. Okay, thank you so much to all my reviewees, I love you all, you keep me writing. Thank you, thank you (is there an echo, echo, echo?) keep reviewing, please! In fact, start now! Again, so sorry this took so long, I'll try to do better! It may seem random now, but it's gonna get faster and more important. And I won't be so preachy. Okay, thanks everyone!_


End file.
